Rumor Has It
by Hollyn Okumura
Summary: Twisted rumors wind their ways through the streets of London, shrouding a hostile underground group with selfish intentions. Their reasons for taking so many hostages remains unknown, and it's up to the Queen's Guard Dog to weed out the truth and bring justice to these masked criminals. [Rated T for possible violence.]
1. Prologue- Pressing Rumors Indeed

Prologue-Pressing Rumors Indeed

"Young master, May I come in?" The tall, slender, demon butler asked with a knock on the heavy mahogany door. "We've received a rather urgent letter from the queen."

"Yes, Sebastian, you may enter," Ciel took a sip of his tea as he permitted his butler's entry. The young dark teal-haired Earl was sitting across from his bright-eyed fiancée.

"Oh, Hello, Sebastian!" Elizabeth chirped a salutation.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted, giving a slight bow

before gracefully leaning to his master, handing him a crisp white envelope, sealed with the emblem of the Queen.

"What is this?" Ciel asked, examining the envelope. He frowned and began to open it with the letter opener that had been set on the table beside the armchair he sat in.

"It seems the Queen is in a bit of distress. Those nasty rumors floating amongst the townspeople about the capture of many of her servants and some of her guards are what I assume it is about." The butler relayed the information he had received from the messenger boy delivering the letter to his superior.

"The rumors?" The young earl questioned.

"Yes, the rumors about the underground group who is seizing figures in league with the government, Queen, or other important people with powerful positions in society."

Ciel listened, "Yes… Those rumors. So they're true then?" He began to read over the letter. It was exactly how Sebastian had said. That did seem to be the case.

"So it seems, young master."

"Ooohh, is that what you're going to investigate now, Ciel?" Lizzy asked.

"It appears that I will be. But, Lizzy, I do need to get started on investigating this case, so our visit has to be cut short. Do you mind? You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, but because the queen needs assistance as soon as possible, I'll need to be on my way to collect information."

"Alrighty Ciel! I don't mind at all! I think I'll stay here for a little while longer to play with your servants!" Lizzy squeaked, giving one of her sweet charming smiles, and watched her fiancée with her big blue eyes.

"Sebastian, have a carriage at the door and waiting while I escort Lizzy downstairs," the Phantomhive head ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The pale butler dressed in a black tailcoat turned and elegantly strode out of the room.

Ciel stood and reached his hand out to Lizzy and helped her up, leading her to the door and down the stairs. They reached the main hall where the two, broad, heavy doors awaited open. Ciel bid farewell to Elizabeth and informed the servants of his leave and her presence.

**In an attempt to try out a sort of new style and genre, I have changed up the way I write a bit. I'm well aware of just how short the prologue is, and I want you to expect time gaps in between chapters. It may seem a bit choppy, but I will get better as the plot progresses. This story moves pretty quickly.**


	2. Chapter 1- Tangles of Lies and a Truth

Chapter 1- Tangles of Lies and a Truth

"There haven't been any murders… yet. So it's improbable that the Undertaker will have any useful information for us," Ciel muttered as he advanced slowly down the street. He wore a dull blue overcoat, and black pants tucked into dark brown boots. Sebastian was in his usual jet black trench coat he wore for these sorts of outings. They had already collected some information regarding the case, but a majority of the truth within it was questionable. Most of the people they had spoken with had given them their own personal accounts and findings about the rumors circulating within London. And each story differed slightly from the last.

One rumor suggested this specific, unnamed group of people aimed to overtake the throne and govern for themselves and their greedy wills. Another said that they were after an orphaned child who could help them. He or she would be able to secure them high positions. And yet another tale declared the group wasn't after the high rankings and positions so they could rule. However, they still wanted power that was obtainable only by a certain family, looking into the destruction of England.

There were a few other, less credible stories, some slightly varied, others far off, but those three seemed to be the closest, and overall most popular and favored by the people of London.

"Well my Lord, it couldn't hurt to ask." Sebastian said in reply as the two stopped before the gloomy death shop. "Allow me, my lord." Sebastian approached the building and entered while his master awaited a burst of absolutely mad laughter. Thoughts ran through Ciel's mind as usual about how Sebastian would manage to make that man laugh so hard, but he didn't doubt it would happen. And alas, as the cackles came and went, Ciel dubbed it safe to enter and went ahead, doing so.

The Undertaker's shoulders rose and fell as he was slumped over his wooden counter. "Eheheh… That, sir was absolutely… hilarious-s-s-s!" Undertaker chuckled, practically choking out his words and holding his long drooping sleeve in front of his face.

"Now that you've had your laugh, please do carry on with giving us any information you can concerning the rumors floating around London. And about the queen and her subordinates' capture."

"Oh yes... ehmhmmm. An undercover group, seeking ultimate power through the newly orphaned child of the once great Ashedown family. I fit coffins to the parents' bodies just two weeks ago, I did."

"So there really is an orphan then?" Ciel questioned. "And when were the parents found dead?"

"Actually we dun really know exactly how long they'd been dead when they were found but they had been rottin' away for at least a few days. When no one saw 'em come out of their for a 'ittle bit, the London police took to an investigation. You may have read 'bout it in the paper? The daughter is no where to be found."

"I see… Carry on," Ciel replied, thinking back. He wasn't sure he'd read anything on that subject of death. If it had been the Ashedowns like Undertaker said, he was sure there would've been more fuss. He'd heard about the Ashedowns once, and from small talk among adults at parties, he'd gathered that they were quite well-known.

"No one knows if she's alive or dead. She may not even be the orphan from the rumors like I think but, that group in hiding, they think she's alive."

"What about her family? Tell me about the… Ashedowns. I've heard that name before."

"Mr. Ashedown was the head of weapon development for the Queen's guards. And his wife was into the fashion industry, giving input on new clothing for both men and women," Sebastian reminded Ciel, politely.

"And they were killed? Do you really believe their child is a target for this group?"

"That I do. They were raising their child mostly in secret. People knew about 'er an' all but she was kept inside at virtually all times with the exception of her going out to their garden. Not a soul knows why, but I think that's one of the reasons the group has for seeking her out. Certainly suspicious isn't it?" Undertaker leaned back from the worn wooden counter and sauntered over to so coffins. He fished around in one of them and when nothing came up, he took his seat in one.

"Right. You said she was missing? Do you have a name?" Ciel's eyes followed and he turned so he remained in a position where he could face and observe the old man.

"No, I'm afraid I do not. The Ashedowns, like I said, raised her in secrecy from the public. They were very secretive people."

"Well then, would you mind telling me, if you know that is, where I can find other people who were closely associated with the Ashedowns?"

"Ah, yes. I can indeed! The Wyse family. The Ashedowns had plans to marry their daughter off to their only son. Don't expect to find too many answers with them though. They only know that much more than the rest of us. And even if you do find the girl, she may be completely useless, being either dead, or just the victim of a false rumor," the Undertaker warned. He sort of swayed back and forth in place.

"Thank you for your time," Ciel thanked his source, possibly the most helpful one yet, as usual. "I suppose I'll be off then. Sebastian! It's time to go," Ciel said with a nod, turning on his booted heel.

"'Twas a pleasure speaking to ya, as always, Mr. Phantomhive!" The grey man waved his sleeve-hidden hand at the pair as they left. He snickered to himself as he recalled Sebastian's humor and then proceeded to close himself in a coffin to think to himself.

As soon as they left Sebastian spoke up, "I assume it is a good thing we checked with the Undertaker, then, my lord?" As a butler, it was his duty to make sure his master was satisfied after all.

"It was a good call. We can only hope though that it sent us on a correct lead."

**Alas. Another short chapter! But- it is twice as long as the last one, and slightly less hurried. **


	3. Chapter 2- A Visit Worth Visiting

Sebastian stood before a tall, wooden door that was decorated by engravings. After speaking to quite a few more people, they had been able to find out the location of the Wyse estate and now gazed at the ancient looking manor, waiting for an invitation in. A boy, who looked about Ciel's age, more likely a bit older, pulled the door open. He had brown hair that hung in mess just above his eyes as if he hadn't cared to make it look decent. He had some light freckles across his nose, and hazel colored eyes.

The boy wore a nice grey coat with shining silver buttons and a crisp white shirt underneath. His pants were a dark brown, his boots polished and black. The teenager looked like he had been on his way out.

"Mum! Dad! Mr. Phantomhive is here!" He called back over his shoulder. He made a sort of awkward face, watching Ciel and Sebastian, referring to someone younger and most definitely shorter than him as 'sir'. Behind him a man soon appeared. He had brown hair, and looked much like an older version of the boy, just with a mustache and a nice hat.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know, Lester. You may leave now," The man said. Les grabbed a sort of messenger bag and pulled it over his shoulder, before giving an acknowledging nod to his guests and then taking off down the path through the garden.

"That boy… I don't understand him and his friends. He just disappears for hours with them sometimes," The man said, before turning to his visitors. "Please do come in, Mr. Phantomhive, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Victor Wyse." He placed his arm around the waist of a sandy blonde haired woman, whose hair fell in ringlets over her right shoulder. "And this is my wife, Winnie Buford Wyse," he introduced as he lead Ciel and Sebastian inside.

The couple led their company to a sitting room where Ciel and Mrs. Wyse took their seats while Sebastian remained standing behind Ciel and Mr. Wyse was pouring some tea. He had sent his servants on a vacation as he had gotten around to taking one himself recently. Mrs. Wyse just smiled. She had slightly lighter hair. It was more a dirty blonde, and obviously longer and dark brown eyes.

Mr. Wyse offered Ciel a cup and saucer and he took it, setting it before him. "So you had some questions to ask us, I hear. What have you come to talk about?"

"The Ashedowns. You knew them well, correct?" Ciel tilted his head and looked up, his eyes following Mr. Wyse as he took his seat and shook his head slightly.

"While it's true we knew them, and we knew them better than anyone else by far, we weren't exactly close. We collaborated in business and their daughter is betrothed to our son, Lester, but still. We hardly know much about them. We sort of had a partnership of sorts."

"What about the daughter?"

"Ahh, yes. Their daughter, Genevieve! We only ever saw her twice and one was a photograph. She was very lovely, but the poor girl was nowhere to be found when her parents' bodies were discovered in their manor. We've been constantly worrying."

"Do you have that photograph?" Ciel asked. The husband and wife shook their heads in unison. "Do you know where it can be found?"

Mr. Wyse started, "Well you could try investigating the manor, trying to find one. I'm not sure they have very many, and probably at least some of them were buried with her parents most likely. I can't recall if the pictures were in the coffins at the funeral."

"Could you pass off directions to the manor to my butler before we leave?" Ciel asked, earning a nod from the couple. "Carry on now,"

"Well I've heard all of these terrible rumors that have been spread. I fear so much for her. If she is still alive, I'm not sure how much longer she'll get to live. She's probably alone, and having no real experience in the world has got to be rough on her. She was always kept inside, you see," Mrs. Wyse cut in, hand pressed to her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, what rumors have you heard?"

"Well just the other day when I was visiting my sister in London, she was discussing with one of her customers that there's been an order that dear Genevieve is to be killed! And on top of being hunted down by those people… "

"Ordered to be killed? And… Those people? So you've heard that there group currently causing so many issues for the Queen is after Genevieve as well? Do you believe it?" Ciel asked. He wondered though. It was weird having a rumor that one girl was to be captured by this group possibly for their own benefit and use, and now there was a rumor that the group wanted to kill her off. It made little sense, unless of course there were two separate organizations. Or unless there was really only one group and that had been their intention for Genevieve all along.

"Well to believe that either of those are true is pretty farfetched," Mr. Wyse cut back in, voice dripping with concern as if it weren't true. She sounded like she did in fact think them to be true, yet she wanted to deny that either rumor would wind up true. "But if something happened to that poor girl after what she's been through, would be a tragedy…"

"Yes… A tragedy," Ciel sighed, slightly scoffing and rubbing his temple. "Would you like to find her then, in case those stories are true?" There was a long pause as Mrs. Wyse pondered an answer. Finally after about two minute's time she replied simply.

"No."

Despite the shock, Ciel was easily able to refrain from showing any sort of expression. "Is that so? Why?"

"If… someone is after her, she's been doing a great enough job hiding on her own. I feel as if… if we found her, then her cover would be blown and she would be in more danger, so to speak. If those people are capable of capturing the Queen's men, then we're surely no match for them. It would be difficult to protect her."

And with that Ciel stood. "Well regardless of that opinion, she does need to be found. If it is her safety you want and you don't feel like she'll be safe enough here, Sebastian would be more than pleased to help protect her. He's good at that sort of thing. If we don't find her, that means most likely, we aren't getting key information about why she is wanted."

"But-" Mr. Wyse started.

"If the people who are persistently looking for her, succeed in discovering her whereabouts, think of what would happen then. This is an investigation that must be taken care of," Ciel said, as he stood. "Thank you for your time. If anything comes up, I want you to somehow get into contact with me, as long as it isn't too much trouble."

Sebastian gave a bow and went to end the meeting while Ciel made his way back to the door, and as he did so, Les slid it open, going past him without a second thought. Sebastian finished and then walked past Les who hurried in to talk with his parents.

"My! You're back earlier than usual. What's the matter?" Mr. Wyse asked.

"Evan's dad said that Evan couldn't go with me today because he was sick and I wanted to see if we could make something to help him get better…"

"Well of course…" Mrs. Wyse's voice faded from Ciel's hearing as he boarded the carriage. He was deep in thought, still puzzling over how he was going to get to this Genevieve girl before someone else did. He wasn't even sure if she was a valuable clue to this case or if hers was another all together.

**Yus. Well. Here is the next chapter~ x3 So... yeah. This one's a tad longer I think. **


End file.
